


Righteous Side

by CrystalAzul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Abusive John Winchester, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awesome Bobby Singer, Boys In Love, Crossover Pairings, Domestic Fluff, Dursley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Genius Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter Does What He Wants (Harry Potter), Harry Potter is Lord Black, Harry Potter is Lord Potter, Harry Potter's Name is Hadrian, Hermione Granger Bashing, John Winchester Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Molly Weasley Bashing, Oblivious Harry Potter, Parental Bobby Singer, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Harry Potter, Possessive Sam Winchester, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Harry Potter, Protective Sam Winchester, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sam Winchester is So Done, Slytherin Harry Potter, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Wizard Dean Winchester, Wizard Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalAzul/pseuds/CrystalAzul
Summary: Hadrian 'Harry' Potter-Black and Samuel ‘Sam’ Winchester-Campbell are soulmates. Together they are about to throw a wrench in everyone's plans and preconceived notions regarding them.Hadrian Potter-Black is done. He flat out refuses to get married out of soulmark, much less to the Weaselette. Hadrian thought going overseas to an American university would be the perfect opportunity for a fresh start. Well, he got it. Then he stumbled into his soulmate, Samuel Winchester-Campbell, at California’s Stanford University. As soulmates, the two naturally fall for each other, fast. Sam and Hadrian share a flat with Ash, Jo, Jess, and Charlie.The six wizards work hard to juggle being university students and their careers as hunters working for the magical congress. It all tries to come crashing down around them when Sam’s older brother Dean arrives. It seems John Winchester is missing. Again. Thankfully they have magic, the law, and friends on their side to help with the chaos that follows that announcement. Meanwhile, Britain's Wizarding populace are on the brink of yet another civil war because; The Savior failed to even show up to his own wedding!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Harry Potter/Sam Winchester, Jo Harvelle/Jessica Moore
Comments: 25
Kudos: 129
Collections: Harry Potter Crossovers





	1. Prologue; Dreaming of You

**Author's Note:**

> Note; I basically have no memory of ever writing this despite the writing and formatting styles being mine and the doc being in my google drive. This fanfic will likely never be finished and if it's ever updated those updates will be sporadic. I've been out of the SPN fandom for years now. Still yet, I don't want any of my half-decent or really good fics to ever go to waste. (I spent tons of time and energy writing, researching, and world-building each story.) I found this fanfic in my google docs SPN fanfic folder... which shouldn't exist anymore... but it apparently still does??? I hope this old fanfic can at least help those of you still in the fandom heal your wounds. Apparently, SPN got even worse with the crazy plot, bad writing & inconsistent worldbuilding. I've not given this story more than a quick skim through (plus a quick spell & grammar check) but it looks like a good solid crossover fanfiction story. Here's to hoping it's actualy a good read and at least somewhat better than the actual fandoms used!  
>    
> KEY;  
> ~Spell Casting~  
> ~Parseltongue/Dragon's Tongue~  
> ~Beast Speak~  
> *^*^*^*^*Reading Material.**^*^*^*^*  
> “Regular Speech”  
> "Thoughts"  
> "Telepathy"  
> **********Flash Back********** 
> 
> WARNING;  
> There will be; Violence, Blood, Gore, Death, Implied Death, and Swearing in this fanfiction. This story’s mashed up crossover world and the characters in it will be OC. This is NOT the canon story, this is my fanfiction story. My story, my rules. Don't like, don't read.

#  **Prologue; Dreaming of You**

* * *

####  **POV;** Narrator

Tonight is Hadrian Potter-Black’s seventh birthday. To be honest, Hadrian isn't expecting much from his soulmate. He’s still surprised he has one, a soulmate. His reasoning is that  _ everyone _ gets a soulmate so  _ obviously  _ even he couldn’t be an exception. Ever since Hadrian first understood the concept he swore to be the best soulmate  _ EVER _ . He didn't even realize his name wasn't Freak or Boy until he learned to read. It's only thanks to his soulmark he even knows his  _ real name _ . Despite this, Hadrian is smart enough to realize that telling anyone that won't go over well. He did test out of Year 1, (Kindergarten) and skip two years of school within his first week  _ for a reason _ .

Everyone's soulmark is unique and located somewhere different on their body. Most people have a small soulmark on their arm, ankle, or wrist. Hadrian’s soulmark is massive. His full soulmark covers the entire area of his back. His soulmark reads; Hadrian Regulus Jameson Potter-Black, eternally bound to one; Samuel Henry William Winchester-Campbell. The two names are in the form of an intricate infinity symbol. The peculiar silver and black symbol directly below the names is a triangle with a circle inside. There is a line through both the triangle and the circle. Besides the names is a lovely picture of a raven and crow pairing. The two cawing crows are wearing cute little ornate crowns. Wrapped  _ around all of that _ is a big black and brown snake with hazel green eyes. Hadrian loves his soulmate and his soulmark with his entire being. It’s a bit unusual and elaborate as far as soulmarks go but it’s  _ his  _ and that's all that matters. 

Hadrian wanders alone in the dark of what can only be his first soulmate dream confused and worried. Where is his soulmate? Does he not have a soulmate? Was his mark wrong? Is he so freakish that he was born with a fake mark of and false hope? Is that why his mark is so big? Abruptly there is a flash of silver and green light. Hadrian is now in a massive library he’s never visited before. He looks around hopefully. Surely this must be a soulmate dream. He's never been taken any farther than London or Winchester. This library is likely from another part of England or from an entirely different country altogether. Hopefully, they won't have too much of a language barrier. He's only just started learning German, Spanish and Latin. Even his English and French are both limited seeing as he’s  _ only _ turned seven just tonight.

Hadrian walks around the massive and fancy library in awe. He's careful to stay within the largest and widest path. The double-sided bookshelves are made of dark red wood and filled to the brim. Every bookshelf has dual black candle sconces on each side with small black chandeliers lighting up every row. The path he's on is bright and lit up by large fancy chandeliers hanging from a ceiling made of a glass dome displaying a colorful morning sky. There rows upon rows of small living rooms on the path he's walking. Each living room has tables and chairs, potted plants, and at least two big comfy couches. The massive rows of bookshelves seem to be organized by subject, author, and date. Hadrian itches to just take a book and sit down to read but he’s determined to try and find his soulmate first. If Hadrian makes it to the end of this massive library without meeting his Samuel he will choose a book, sit down, and read.

After what seems like an eternity more of walking Hadrian finally, finally, spots another boy sitting down and reading. Hadrian doesn't blame his soulmate for giving up the search. This place is huge! He was just about to sit down and chose a book to read too. His soulmate, his Samuel, has straight shoulder-length brown hair and golden tanned skin. Samuel is dressed in blue jeans and a baggy plaid long-sleeved collared shirt. He’s sitting cross-legged on one of the many nice and comfy looking couches. He looks about Hadrian's age if slightly taller but Hadrian can't tell much more as Samuel’s head is buried in a book and his long brown hair is obscuring his face. Hadrian blinks as Samuel's head shoots up. He's started by the kaleidoscope green and hazel eyes shining with curiosity and staring at him in confusion. 

“Hullo,” he calls softly, seeing as the other boy is still staring at him. Hopefully, Samuel will like him. They are soulmates but he’s long since learned that in rare cases even being soulmates is just not enough to form anything more than a reluctant friendship.

“Um... Hi?” Samuel greets in return, seemingly still confused.

* * *

####  **Date:** July 31, 1990 **\-- Location:** Soulmate-Dreams  
**POV:** Samuel ‘Sam’ Henry William Winchester-Campbell **  
****Gender** : Male **\-- Age:** 07 **\-- Species:** Half-Blood Wizard

Sam blinks confused staring at the boy with bright emerald green eyes standing across from him in his dream. He gives him a once over from his bare feet to the oversized baggy striped shirt and faded black boxers. Sam frowns noticing the ensemble is held together with an old frayed belt. The other kid has wild yet curly jet-black hair and rich aristocratic features. His skin is a creamy porcelain. He would be cute. If he weren't covered head to toe in bruises. Sam winces in sympathy at the sowilo rune scar carved into the entire right half of his face. It looks just like his own. Abruptly Sam realizes that this must be his soulmate and he blushes furiously at his own inaction. 

“I’m Sam.” Sam hastily introduces rushing to stand. He quickly offers his right hand while his left-hand holds onto his realistic storybook on the history and biology of dragons.

“I’m Hadrian, but you can call me what you like.” His soulmate introduces taking his hand into a firm handshake.

“You don't have a nickname?” Sam asks, cocking his head to the side confused. No one has ever actually called him Samuel to his face despite it being his legally given name.

“Um, no. No one, um, no one else knows my real name.” Hadrian quickly and shyly explains. He's clearly hesitant to admit the fact. “Everyone thinks it's Harry,” Hadrian mumbles softly. 

“What do you mean no one knows your real name? Why does everyone think your name’s Harry?” Sam asks in worry and concern. 

The overwhelming sense of worry and concern quickly takes over the pure happiness and elation Sam felt at winding up in his first soulmate dream only two months after his own seventh birthday. Hadrian must have been born at the end of July to his own beginning of May. At the same time as the knowledge settles in Sam’s memory, his brain begins running over all the bruises, burns, scars, and broken bones he's accumulated over the years that haven't come from his Dad or from an accident. Sam has always suspected his soulmate to be abused too. How could he not? Some of the bruises have been in the shape of fists and large hands that show up under his shirts and pants. Others were from grease fires from as far back as when Sam was still learning to count. 

“I uh I live-” Hadrian says before pausing “I grew up with my Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin. They can't see my soulmark… at all. They found me on their doorstep during a blizzard. There wasn't much with me. Just a blanket, a basket, four toys, and a weird parchment letter that had a name and birthdate on it.”

Sam blinks alarmed quickly realizing that Hadrian was kidnapped  _ very _ young. Either that or Hadrian is hated and lied to by his family to the point where any emotional connection between them is no longer possible. Soulmarks can only be seen by close relatives, your soulmate, and their family. Parents, Siblings, Aunts, Uncles, Grandparents, your soulmate, and their immediate family are exclusive to that list. 

“Hadrian,” Sam says slowly “-have you- have you ever tried telling anyone?”

Hadrian shrugs helplessly before self-consciously looking away. “There's no point. Most everyone local believes all of the Durselys lies. Do you- Do you know where we are?”

“No.” Sam answers absentmindedly “Want to explore our dreamscape and see if we can figure it out together?” Sam asks, hoping to cheer his soulmate up. He smiles when his question causes Hadrian's eyes to light up.

“Okay.” Hadrian easily agrees.

* * *

####  **Date:** July 31, 1990 **\-- Location:** Soulmate-Dreams  
**POV:** Hadrian Regulus Jameson Potter-Black **  
****Gender** : Male **\-- Age:** 07 **\-- Species:** Half-Blood Wizard

“Where are you from?” Sam asks later once Hadrian is curled comfortably against his side munching on his fifth sandwich. 

In response to Sam’s question, Hadrian simply raises an eyebrow and grins pointing to his sandwich. Sam calls it a B.L.T. So far the B.L.T, Chicken Salad sandwich, and the Egg Salad sandwich are the best things he's ever eaten. He's not too fond of the Pimento Cheese or the Ham sandwiches but they were both okay too. On the coffee table in front of them is a pile of their books, scavenged snacks, and more food. Sam says he's too skinny and insisted on making him eat. He's the first one outside of his librarians and teachers to have noticed Hadrian’s slim frame. Everyone knows that any food eaten in Soulmate-Dreams is supposed to work almost the same as it does in the real world. 

Even if that's not true, Hadrian is grateful for the chance to eat something other than the Dursleys' scraps. He made sure to tell Sam as much and thank him repeatedly for the food. Sam said if he ever meets the Dursleys he won't be responsible for his actions. Hadrian’s pretty sure that's code for beating someone up. He made Sam promise to not confront the Dursleys until they are at least old enough to hold their own. Sam agreed but only if he can tell his Uncle Bobby, his brother Dean, and his Dad about what's happening to Hadrian. Whatever that means. Hadrian agreed. He may not understand but he doesn't want Sam to get in trouble with his family.

Hadrian smiles as Sam picks up a bag of crisps, which are apparently called chips in America, and joins in on the imprvovised meal. So far they've deduced that this is likely a library made up of all the libraries they have ever visited. Hadrian’s still surprised they found a buffet area near the opposite end of where they initially arrived. He's never been to a library that had actual food let alone  _ an entire buffet _ . Before today, Hadrian hadn't even  _ seen a buffet _ in real life before. According to Sam, he's only been to one library with a buffet. Sam and his family coincidently visited a library in Washington DC, America's capital, during some big government conference. 

“I’m from Lawrence, Kansas but my Dad moves us around a lot for work,” Sam says silently while offering some BBQ crisps as Hadrian finishes off his fifth sandwich.

“Lawrence, Kansas?” Hadrian asks, pulling back and taking two crips. “I live in Surely, England.” He says as he settles back into Sam's side.

“Where's that?” Sam asks confused while frowning and furrowing his eyebrows. “I know where England is, but I’ve never heard of a city named Surrey. Is it nice?”

“Surely’s a small town in England. We’re not known for much. It’s mostly just suburbs and a few stores and factories, to be honest.” He says before munching on his chips.

“But where is it?” Sam asks, still confused.

“Oh. Surely is somewhere between London and Winchester. Where is Lawrence, Kansas?” Hadrian asks as he grabs a packet of cookies and a brownie. 

“Kansas is in America,” Sam says with a smile. “Lawrence is a small town in Kansas. I don't actually have any memories of the place. I was only a year old when we left and we’ve never all been back. Dean was four when we left and he's been back twice. He says it's very dusty and in the middle of bumfuck nowhere.”

“Bumfuck nowhere?” Hadrian asks, confused. “Is that place or-”

“No, it's a word.” Sam interrupts before muttering a quiet. “Sorry.”

“Oh. It's okay. What does bumfuck mean?” Hadrian asks as he takes a sip of his pop.

“I don't know,” Sam admits while frowning, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Oh…” Hadrian says before continuing after another pause. “Well… Well, I take Spanish, Latin, French, and German in school. My language teachers are always breaking new words down for us. Apparently, most words are made up of other words. They call the two words used to make new words, components. Do you think the word bumfuck is like that?” Hadrian asks

“Um, maybe,” Sam says thoughtfully before nodding decisively. “It might be. I know it’s an American word. Apparently, American English and British English are supposed to be very different. We’ve both figured out we have very different words for stuff like chips, jackets, and shoes. It’s probably the same with this.”

“Okay. That makes sense.” Hadrian says nodding encouragingly. 

“It does?” Sam asks, confused.

“Yeah. Spanish is a lot like that. Apparently, Spain helped to form Mexico but they now have two very different types of Spanish. England helped form America. Our countries probably have lots of similar but different words too.”

“So I’ll probably have better luck figuring this out than you,” Sam says, annoyed but excited to figure out the word his Dad, his Uncle Bobby and his big brother Dean are always saying.

“Yeah, probably. What words do you know that sound similar to the word bumfuck in American English?” Hadrian asks.

“Well… I know that calling someone a lazy bum is an insult to someone without a job. Bummer means that something’s bad or that it just sucks.” Sam says, now breaking down the word bumfuck into the two words he knows. “Dean always says ‘that's a bummer’ when he's trying to be nice and make me feel better. It's normally when he wants to help me feel better about getting; a bad grade in school or a bad toy with my happy meal. So bum probably means something bad or disappointing.” Sam says thoughtfully. 

“What does fuck mean though?” Hadrian asks, confused. “I’ve never heard the word before.”

“Really?” Sam asks, surprised.

“No, never.” Hadrian agrees.

“Huh. Weird. Well… My Dad and my Uncle Bobby are always saying fuck. It’s one of their favorite words. I think it’s a curse word though. Or… well it’s at least a really bad word. I’m not supposed to even hear anyone say fuck. Dean’s not even old enough to say fuck at all.” Sam says, still thinking the word bumfuck and it’s components over. “My Dad’s always traveling to places he describes as ‘The middle of bumfuck nowhere’.”

“Oh. Then I think bumfuck is a curse word insulting a place in the middle of nowhere. Then again it may only just describe a place that's not particularly interesting or even known for much of anything.” Hadrian says deep in thought. 

“That makes sense.” Sam says before breaking into a wide grin “Hey we figured it out!”

Hadrian smiles happily. He's proud to have been able to help Sam learn something new.

* * *

####  **Date:** July 31, 1982 **\-- Location:** Soulmate-Dreams  
**POV:** Hadrian Regulus Jameson Potter-Black **  
****Gender** : Male **\-- Age:** 07 **\-- Species:** Half-Blood Wizard

“You said you travel around a lot with your big brother, Dean, and your Dad right?”

“Yeah,” Sam says running his hands through his long hair. 

Hadrian absently wonders if he can get away with growing out his hair like that. ‘ _ Maybe if I took to wearing a hairband and a hat to hide it? It would probably help control my hair if I did.’ _ he muses to himself.

“We move every few weeks when Dean and I aren't in school. I hate it.” Sam continues. Sam’s words snap Hadrian from his thoughts.

“Where are you living right now?” Hadrian asks, refocusing on his soulmate.

“Dean and I are living with our Uncle Bobby in Sioux Falls, South Dakota,” Sam says deep in thought. “He's not related to us by blood but he’s close enough to us that he can see our soulmarks.”

“Really?! I didn't know that was possible.” Hadrian says his eyes lighting up at the new knowledge.

“It's really rare but it can happen,” Sam explains with a smile. “Uncle Bobby was even given joint custody with my Dad because my Dad has to travel so much for work. He's the only reason Dean and I don't travel during the school year. Uncle Bobby and Dad got into a big fight about it.”

“What happened to your Mom?” Hadrian asks only to flinch back when Sam’s eyes darken. “Sorry. Sorry, I shouldn't have asked.” he quickly apologizes while pulling away. 

“No, it's okay,” Sam says absentmindedly pulling Hadrian back into his side. “It’s just, uh. Mom died in a house fire when I was three years old. I don't remember much of my life there.”

“How is your Dad not dead?!” Hadrian asks before he can stop himself. He immediately flinches expecting to be beaten or at least yelled at in reprehend for his words.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay.” Sam soothes pulling him closer. “I’m not angry at you. I used to wonder the same thing.”

“Really?” Hadrian asks, shocked that he's not been hit yet and wondering if it's a trick.

“Really,” Sam assures him. “Apparently my parents weren't even soulmates. So my Dad didn't die in the fire. Mom's soulmate did though.”

“People can get married out of soulmark?!” Hadrian asks shocked before dread begins to pull at his stomach.

“Yeah? You didn't know that?” Sam asks, seemingly confused.

“No,” Hadrian says looking down as he allows the dread and worry to fill him. “Are you- Are you going to- I mean you like me. Don't you?” he asks, forcing the words out. ‘ _ Of course, this was all too good to be true. Of course. Nobody likes the Freak. _ ’ Hadrian thinks to himself as tears begin to fall against his usual self-control. ‘ _ Stupid, Freak! Can't even stop yourself from crying. _ ’ a mocking voice that sounds a lot like Aunt Petunia says. Hadrian hasn't broken down and cried since he was three. Crying gets Freaks beaten after all. 

“Wha- Of course, I like you, Hadrian!” Sam says snapping Hadrian out of his mind and memories. “We’re soulmates, it'd be weird if I didn't like you!”

“But-but your parents-” Hadrian chokes out only to be interrupted.

“My parents cheated on their soulmates and their soulmates left them. They may have been married when my Mom became pregnant with Dean and me but from what I remember they hated each other. I could never do that to you. I would never do that to you.” Sam insists while brushing Hadrian's tears away with the tips of his fingers. “I’m not in love with you yet though.” Hadrian flinches at the words and Sam takes ahold of his hands keeping him in place. “We are soulmates but we’re only seven and we only just met. It'd be weird if I was already in love with you.”

* * *

**POV:** Narrator

Sam and Hadrian's Soulmate-Dream-World takes place on an island. Everything is built and connected back to a massive mansion. The inside of their island mansion is practically one big massive library. Despite this, their Soulmate-Dream-World is already prepared for almost everything they could ever want or ever need. It’s all connected by stairs, walking paths, and roller coasters on iron tracks. Just this week our two boys have found; 

  * Several Nurses Stations and Mini-Hospitals; There's no staff or patients but the emergency rooms are three each to every floor. These places are ready for nearly any emergency. 
  * Several Bedrooms; all with nice big comfy beds. *Years before getting any actual use*
  * A Huge Movie Theatre; with three Concession Stands Full of; ready to eat drinks, food & snacks.
  * A Buffet Hall; Full of; all kinds of ready to eat food in nearly every variety. 
  * A Game Room; Full of; video games, arcade games, and a bowling alley
  * A Playroom; Full of; stuffed animals, toys, puzzles, and an indoor playground.
  * An Indoor Pool and an Outdoor Pool; both pools have a slide and diving boards.
  * A Waterpark; complete with food stands, games, and water coaster rides. 
  * An Aquarium; with fish, stingrays, and whales. 
  * A wrap-around Beach; with sand, palm trees, tall grass, and a saltwater ocean.
  * A 5-Star Seaside Restaurant with an Attached Chef's Kitchen.
  * A Balcony Patio above the Seaside Restaurant overlooking a Large Garden.
  * A Small Cafe that leads out to the same Garden visible saw from the Balcony Patio.
  * A Large Garden that leads to a golden brick walking path and a park.
  * A Park; compete with a Playground, a Pond and lots of climbing trees that lead to a forest.
  * A Forest with A Lake
  * A Carnival with; food, games, and rides.
  * A Diner with an Attached Diner Kitchen



Why they would ever even need half the stuff is currently beyond them. They are both still seven after all. Right now the several bedrooms seem the most useless aspects to the two boys. Soulmate-Dreams can only happen when you're asleep. They are called dreams for a reason after all. Despite that, both Sam and Hadrian are both happy with everything they’ve found so far. For the two young geniuses, the best part of this is all their new books! Their personal library practically takes up their entire island mansion. It’s a book nerd’s paradise!

The library starts in the basement and it just advances from there. They're not sure just how tall their library mansion actually is. In fact, the two boys have not actually found the basement levels yet. They won't for many years yet. Much like every other floor, the first floor has small plush chairs and large comfy couches. The first floor is filled with comic books lost to time and entire novel series that haven't even come out yet. The first floor is titled; ‘Recreational Reading’ and has 8 sections;

  1. Comics & Manga
  2. Children's Classics
  3. Mystery & Crime
  4. Thriller & Horror
  5. Action & Adventure
  6. Romance & Drama
  7. Fantasy & Science Fiction
  8. Art & Music



The second floor is titled; Muggle School Subjects. This floor all covers everything anyone would ever need to not just graduate but to become a professional in any field. Starting on the second floor every floor has the following 13 sections;

  1. Physics & Chemistry 
  2. Law & Ethics
  3. Psychology & Healing
  4. Math & Science 
  5. Sociology & History 
  6. Language & Writing
  7. Geometry & Maps
  8. Art & Music
  9. Food & Cultures
  10. Hierarchy & Customs
  11. Animals and Beings
  12. Technology & Engineering
  13. Transportation & Trade



The sections currently confusing our two protagonists begin on the third floor which is just labeled; Magic 101. The entire third floor is dedicated to real magic. What is confusing and weird to our two young geniuses, is that every book on the third floor talks about magic like it's actually real. The fourth floor is titled; Myth Vs Magic. The fourth floor is Full of; books on mythical beings and what is true and what is not. The fifth floor is titled Hunting; Why & Why Not. The fifth floor argues the pros and cons of killing mythical beings. The fifth floor starts an additional 14th section. The 14th section has detailed instruction manuals on how to not only kill mythical beings but to do so legally! Our boys are both hesitant to see the seventh floor. It’s tiled; Christianity & Paganism 101. Who knows what kind of weird and bizarre topics the books up there will cover!

* * *

####  **Date:** August 20th, 1990 **\-- Location:** Soulmate-Dreams  
**POV:** Samuel ‘Sam’ Henry William Winchester-Campbell **  
****Gender** : Male **\-- Age:** 07 **\-- Species:** Half-Blood Wizard

“These books over here are so weird,” Sam says to Hadrian as they sit on a couch and look through the magic subjects available in their personal library mansion. They've been having Soulmate-Dreams and meeting up nightly for nearly a month now. So far, everything seems to just automatically refill once gone or put itself back into place once they're done. So they have a huge pile of magic books and snacks in front of them. “Look at this one,” Sam says, gesturing to the book he just got done reading. “It’s about something called ‘Basic Magical Theory’. It’s used to teach kids our age the basics of actual real live magic. At least that's what I think it's for.”

“Who even writes stuff this complicated to describe magic?” Hadrian asks, scrunching his nose up bewildered after finishing the first chapter. “It’s magic! It’s not supposed to make any sense!” Hadrian shouts offended. “This book has stuff like ‘Chapter Two. The properties of Charms Magic vs Transfiguration Magic’. There's just no way magic is really real, right?” Hadrian asks. He’s now obviously considering the idea. To be honest, Sam is too. This is the third night they have spent reading these weird books on the third floor of their personal library mansion. 

“This is all just entirely too detailed to just be written about something that doesn't actually really exist.” Sam points out because  _ someone _ has to. “I’m not saying it does because we don't really have proof outside of these books in our Soulmate-Dreams. It’s just… these topics are far too complicated for either of us to have made up, right?” Sam asks hesitant and confused “I mean, I’m not even supposed to mention magic around my Dad. He goes nuts!” Sam finishes

“The Durselys don't seem to like the topic too much either,” Hadrian admits. “Magic is even a forbidden word in the Dursley’s house. They don't even let Dudely talk about any Disney movies all his other friends get to watch. He has to stay home if his friends are going to do something so freakish.” Hadrian says continuing his speech before pausing in thought. “It’s just… I mean… Well, it's just that  _ someone _ , one of our school teachers probably, would have mentioned it to us by now if bedtime fairy tales were actually, really real, right?” Hadrian asks hesitantly. 

“I mean… I think so? ” Sam agrees equally bewildered at the reality-altering concept they're currently facing. “But what if they like… couldn't? What if everyone just like… forgot?”

“What do you mean? How would people forget something like this?!” Hadrian demands aghast while picking up another book. “This one talks about the laws and customs of different magical countries!” Hadrian says waving the large paperback around. “It has France, China, Germany, and Russia! Heck! Even America and England are listed in the index! How do we all just forget those entire countries have magic?! How does an entire planet’s population forget that magic is really real?!” Hadrian demands.

“Well,” Sam says looking back at his law and history book. “Here. Look at this,” he says pulling Hadrian closer to read over his shoulder. “In this book, they call it 'The International Statute of Secrecy'. In most of the other books I've read so far, it's just called 'The Statute of Secrecy' or 'The Secrecy Act of 1692'.”

“What is it? I've never heard of a secret law.” Hadrian says while scrunching up his nose confused. “That's weird. It says here all the magicals hid themselves in hidden cities and hidden countries around the world. They were all just trying to save their lives after nearly being hunted… into… extinction.” Hadrian says reading the last word over slowly. “What's that, extinction.” 

“I learned about the dinosaurs last week in school,” Sam says thoughtfully. “They said all the dinosaurs died off in a really bad meteor shower. That's when fiery rocks fall from the sky from outer space. Our teacher said it was one of the first cases of mass extinction because all the dinosaurs died out. Now there aren't any left! Only their bones! Some of their bones are even still trapped in rocks called fossils. It’s how we now know about ‘em now”

“So extinction means when everyone is dead?” Hadrian asks sadly. “That's sad. So everyone with magic had to hide to save themselves from being hunted and killed. How horrible!” he exclaims aghast.

“Yeah.” Sam agrees now equally sad. “It sounds horrible having to hide away just to survive. But this still doesn't explain why we have books on this stuff.”

“Well…” Hadrian says thoughtfully. “Remember how I told you about my memory of a flying motorbike and that weird green light that killed my Mum?”

“Yeah. It was after I told you about how I can remember my mom floating toys around and dyeing on the ceiling in a ring of fire.” Sam says now equally thoughtful “You think our Mom’s were magic?” he asks

“Maybe. It would make sense, wouldn't it?” Hadrian asks thoughtfully. “Remember how I told you about how the Durselys shaved my head or the time they tried to get me to wear an ugly scratchy sweater.”

“Yeah?” Sam says quickly realizing where this is going. “Your hair all grew back overnight and the ugly sweater shrunk really small. Then there were all those times we both teleported somewhere with the wind! Or the time the rose I gave to Uncle Bobby came back from being dead! And that time I breathed in the water at the motel pool but I didn't even die!” 

“What about all those times we hear snakes and birds talking and everyone just looks at us like we’re crazy?” Hadrian adds on exited.

“We have magic.” Sam breaths out amazed.

“We have magic.” Hadrian agrees with a nod.

* * *

####  **Date:** May 1st, 1993 **\-- Location:** Soulmate-Dreams  
**POV:** Hadrian Regulus Jameson Potter-Black **  
****Gender** : Male **\-- Age:** 10 **\-- Species:** Half-Blood Wizard

“I think My Dad is a hunter!” Sam screams in distress when he finally arrives in their nightly soulmate dream. 

“What?!” Hadrian demands shrilly while dropping his book in shock. It’s a month before they’re both expecting their magic school letters. This is not the time for these kinds of horrible family revelations!

“A hunter, my Dad is one. Please, catch up.” Sam says. He is already beginning to pace the Magic 101’s Hierarchy & Customs section of their personal library. “I think Dean knows. Uncle Boboy probably knows too.” Sam says thoughtfully. “And… and I think Dean has magic like me and like Mom. I think that's why Uncle Bobby has fought so hard to keep us living with him year-round. He's probably a wizard himself. I know he's mentioned knowing my Mom before meeting my Dad. They probably even went to school together at Ilvermorny or something.”

“What do we do?!” Hadrian shouts in distress “He could kill you! If your Dad is a hunter he will kill us, Sam. Are you sure he's a hunter and not just mean? And what do you mean Dean has magic?! If your brother has magic, why hasn't he said anything before now? He’d be going to school by now from what we’ve read.”

“I think… I think Uncle Bobby is homeschooling Dean.” Sam says slowly. “And I think they are both waiting to be sure about me before telling me about their magic,” Sam says slowly. “Because I am definitely sure my Dad’s a hunter. I found his hunting journal and everything. Hadrian, my Dad has killed entire packs of werewolves and whole entire clans of vampires. He's insane.” Sam says shaking his head in distress. 

“Oh my God,” Hadrian says sitting down in shock. “Oh my God,” he repeats out again for good measure.

“What do we do?!” Sam screams while running his hands through his hair worried.

“We find a way to keep our magic a secret, that's what.” Hadrian snaps out in a surprisingly authoritative tone. “And… And we won't meet up until were both grown-ups. I can get away from the Dursleys easy enough. They're not even family, we both know that. If you're Dad’s a hunter you can't just run away from him. He will chase you and kill us both. We can't risk meeting in real life until… Until we’re both safe. We’ll need to wait until University at least.” Hadrian says looking into Sam’s wide eyes sadly. 


	2. That’s it, I Quit!

#  **Chapter Two. That’s it, I Quit!**

* * *

####  **Date:** June 30th, 2000 **\-- Location:** UK, Scotland, Highlands of Scotland, Hogwarts Castle, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry   
**POV:** Duke Hadrian Regulus Jameson Potter-Black **  
****Gender:** Male **\-- Age:** 17 **\-- Species:** Half-Blood Wizard

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Hadrian asks so shocked by the conversation happening around him that his Slytherin poker face breaks for the first time in literal years. 

“Mr. Potter!” Professor McGonagall snaps in her thick Scottish brogue before beginning to scold him. “Marriage is no joking matter! Especially between soulmates such as yourself and Miss Weasley.” her already thin lips are thinning even further. 

Even on a normal day, Professor McGonagall practically radiates the textbook picture of a professor's firm disapproval. With how thin her lips are pursed right now, Hadrian’s quite certain she's beyond disappointed in him. Not that that will stop him from speaking up in his own defense given their wild and baseless assumption. Honestly, Soulmates. How did they ever arrive at that idea? He's never even spoken a word to the Gryffindor Whore. 

“Soulmates,” Hadrian repeats in a monotone still in shock over their insane assumptions. 

“My dear boy, there is no need to hide here.” The Headmaster says in a condescending tone with a fake worried and concerned frown to match. He frowned for a moment longer before continuing on with a wide and pleased smile. “Molly has made us aware of your and Ginny’s soulmate connection. In fact, Minerva and I have known since the moment young Ginny’s soulmark finished forming.” The Hogwarts Headmaster proudly declares while popping yet another lemon drop hard candy into his wrinkled old mouth.

Hadrian blinks in shock slowly digesting their words. ‘ _They think … me and the Weaselette… are… Oh, Merlin, EW!_ ’ Hadrian shivers in disgust at the thought. ‘ _I’m gayer than a flaming rooster.’_ Hadrian thinks to himself annoyed by their baseless assumption. ‘ _Everyone in the school knows Weaselettee earned her title as the school whore. This is likely her idea of saving face with her family. I can wait to see it blow up in her face._ ’ Hadrian thinks to himself.

“That is why I have taken the liberty of writing up a marriage contract for you both.” The Hogwarts Headmaster continues to explain while talking around two lemon drops and almost causing a third one to fall out of his mouth.

Hadrian’s head snaps to attention at that and he pales dramatically as he begins to realize the implications of the Headmaster’s last statement. This is bad. Really, really, bad. In the muggle world, the punishment for an illegal or forced marriage is a lifetime jail sentence. If you somehow manage to avoid _that fate_ you're forced into a life of servitude. Basically, you become a virtual slave to the offended party. You become a social pariah and an outcast in society. Rightfully so given that the criminals dared to marry someone for their money or to rape them. Not to mention they're defiling the purity of a soulmate union!

In the magical world, the punishment for an illegal or forced marriage is so much worse for the criminals. The fall out from creating an illegal marriage contract in the magical world is either; the loss of one’s magic, which equates to a slow and painful death, or being forced to marry whoever helped create the illegal marriage contract. Based on what Hadrian knows of the magical community here in the UK, he’ll be blamed for this. It is the fault of the school whore, and a Headmaster who is once again overstepping his place. Still, Hadrian just knows he’s going to be the one being blamed. He won't stand for it. Not this time. He is _so_ done taking the blame for other people's mistakes.

Hadrian barely resists the urge to hex the two or better yet sever their heads off with his goblin-wrought sword. Instead, his sword remains wrapped around his finger where it is still hidden, transfigured to appear as just an ordinary ring. If it wasn't for his soulmate’s suggestion, Hadrian likely wouldn't realize just how bad his current situation is. It’s only thanks to Sam that Hadrian even began spending his school holidays at Gringotts. It was only thanks to a personal recommendation made by Sam’s Uncle Bobby that the goblins took an added interest in Hadrian and began to tutor him. 

Were it not for their combined efforts, Hadrian likely wouldn't know even the basics about the magical and muggle worlds. Hogwarts is surprisingly lacking as far as magical schools go. He’s barely learned basic magical theory and magical practices here. The school's entire history course is a joke and there are no math or science courses to speak of let alone any classes about magical law, languages, society, or customs. If Hadrian actually followed the Hogwarts Headmaster’s lead, he would have never realized how much trouble he's in with this illegal marriage contract. Thankfully, he's never trusted the man or the Headmaster's precious pet sycophants.

“Now, now, my dear boy.” The Hogwarts Headmaster condescendingly soothes upon noticing his panic. “You don't need to worry yourself with anything. Molly has assured us all that she has everything regarding the wedding and your honeymoon handled. All you need to do is show up in your best dress robes on the wedding day itself.” Headmaster Dumbledore says. The overall effect of the soothing tone is ruined because the Headmaster’s blue eyes are twinkling like there's actual glitter in them, and the old man is now smiling creepily at him while also stroking his long white beard. Like, who even does that?

‘ _This conversation can’t’ possibly get any worse._ ’ Hadrian thinks to himself. ‘ _At this point, I just want to sink into the shadows of the floor and disappear. I wonder if such a thing is even possible with magic. It likely is, just needs researching.’_ ’ Hadrian thinks while trying to calm down and distract himself.

“We’ve taken the liberty of inviting both your and Ginny’s school years, the ministry and their families, as well as several foreign officials.” The Headmaster continues to ramble on while remaining happy and obvious to Hadrian’s rising outrage and panic. “Young Ronald will be picking you up from your Aunt’s house at the end of this summer. Your wedding will be held in the Great Hall after next year's opening feast.”

‘ _As if I’d ever actually stay with those beasts after receiving my Hogwarts letter!’_ Hadrian angrily thinks to himself enraged at this man’s assumptions. ‘ _Just who does he think he is_!’

Absently Hadrian wonders just what the idiotic Hogwarts Headmaster will do when he learns that Petunia Dursely and her husband Vernon Dursely have been in a jail cell since the middle of his first year. According to his family lawyers, their son Dudley Dursely and Vernon’s sister, Marge Dursely, were both arrested and imprisoned during his fourth year of attending Hogwarts. There was always something just a bit off about Aunt Marge and her dog. Learning the woman was involved in drugs and dog fights really wasn't that surprising. 

‘ _The knowledge will make the Headmaster and his pets wonder and sweat if nothing else. He’s never been too bright…. especially if he still thinks I live with those monsters._ ’ Hadrian muses before realizing that this man fully intended for him to actually remain in an abusive home living with random abusive muggles. With years of practice in self-control, Hadrian reigns in the urge to punch the Hogwarts Headmaster in his face. Instead, Hadrian calmly stands and makes a polite exit. “If you'll excuse me, _Headmaster._ I just realized I still need to pack. The train leaves in an hour after all.” 

“Of course Harry, my dear boy.” The Headmaster says while smiling jovially and popping yet another lemon drop into his lying old mouth. “I do hope you enjoy your last summer with your relatives. I’m sorry but being muggles they, of course, can not come to your wedding.” The Headmaster apologizes seemingly upset.

Hadrian nods dumbly as he heads out the door. He pointedly ignores the remark about the Durselys being related to him in some made-up fashion. He needs to focus. There is no way in hell he is getting married out of soulmark. Let alone to the Gryffindor Whore. Weaselette has slept her way through most of the boys in this school. Now people are asking questions and she's claiming to be his soulmate so she can prove herself fit for marriage. Even worse, the bitch has managed to either con the Headmaster or convince him to go along with her desperate scheme. Both options are possible knowing the man. He is so _sick_ of Dumbledore controlling his life. 

‘ _Honestly, what kind of sick society allows stuff like this to keep happening?_ ’ Hadrian thinks to himself as he makes his way to the Slytherin dorms. ‘ _Even 3rd world muggles have numerous ways to ensure two people are actually soulmates without actually seeing their soulmarks for themselves! The magical world is far more advanced than this. Hell, I’ve personally seen people ask the goblins to have a soulmark checked for authenticity. Muggles just assume the things are invisible to all those but close blood. They should have at least checked into the claim first. Somebody should have at least checked.’_

* * *

####  **Date:** June 30th, 2000 **\-- Location:** UK, Scotland, Highlands of Scotland, Hogwarts Castle, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **  
****POV:** Narrator

#### Hadrian enters the Slytherin common room in a haze. He's not even focused on where he is going. At this point, Hadrian’s only focused on keeping his Occlumency shields up, keeping his magic in check, and planning his escape. He pointedly ignores everyone’s worried stares and concerned whispers. Instead, he uncharacteristically heads straight for his personal dorm rooms. He’s never been happier to have his own dorms. It did take his parseltongue secret getting out but it was worth it. Thankfully, with the help of a goblin drawn contract, his fellow Slytherins have kept quiet about the full extent of his talents and his true lineage. 

After Hadrian finishes packing up what was his personal heir suite he takes one last look around the empty rooms. He had one year left here, but the Headmaster just couldn't stop meddling in his life. Hadrian had, admittedly foolishly, hoped he could have been finished with his Hogwarts education before leaving and enacting his revenge. Unfortunately, it just wasn't meant to be. Thankfully he already has already taken his O.W.L's, his N.E.W.T.S, and his A-levels. He's also been fully emancipated and a legal adult since his 14th birthday. He officially claimed his Dukedom last year. He is fully legally protected. Merlin only knows what mad schemes the Headmaster would have tried to pull otherwise. 

Hadrian plans to hide out in America attending a University while finally working toward his mastery in the magical world. Thankfully, unlike most of his peers, Hadrian chose to continue his muggle education in secret. He didn't go through all the trouble of secretly retaking his placement tests under his real name each year to just give up on his muggle education. Thankfully he did the same with his magical education. If he didn't have his N.E.W.T.S and his A-levels already he likely wouldn't be allowed to leave the country, much less attend a University overseas. Right now though, Hadrian needs to find a way to legally leave the country. Fast. 

Focusing on the school’s wards, Hadrian finds a familiar code keyed into the Lords and Heirs of Hogwarts. After one last longing look around his former heir suite, Hadrian gives the code embedded in the foundation of the castle’s wards a slight tug. Moments later he’s standing in an untouched warded room in the former ornate manor now turned into the ghastly shrieking shack. Not one to waste time, Hadrian pulls his cloak of invisibility over his head before apparating in silence to Diagon Alley. Unknown to Hadrian, it will take until the pre-arranged wedding ceremony during the next school semester for anyone other than his fellow Slytherins to notice his absence. By then, he will have long since left wizarding Britain behind. 

* * *

####  **Date:** August 11th, 2000 **\-- Location:** Soulmate-Dreams **  
** **POV:** Samuel ‘Sam’ Henry William Winchester-Campbell **  
****Gender** : Male **\-- Age:** 18 **\-- Species:** Half-Blood Wizard

“I just don't understand how all this even happened to begin with!” Hadrian shouts. Despite Sam’s best efforts Hadrian is still ranting and pissed. Sam just sits back on the couch and watches Hadrian rant. He clearly needs to vent or he's going to snap. Knowing their luck it will be at the wrong person and at the wrong time. “How’s a 1st world country so fucking backwards!” Hadrian demands spinning to face him before beginning to pace again. 

Sam just takes a long gulp from his bottle of fire whiskey and watches Hadrian go. It takes a lot to work his soulmate up, but once mad Hadrian jumps straight to downright pissed off. After that, he's just purely determined and focused on changing a situation. It's a trait Sam admires. Not to mention, fight, rage, and determination all look hot as hell on Hadrian. He just wishes this particular rage period would end before the end of the night. Sam would much rather they move on to making some form of game-plan before morning comes and steals their dreams. 

“How can they all sit back and just let some gold-digging whore claim soulmates!” Hadrian continues to rage. “The bint’s wedding announcements have made three papers so far! Not just one, but three papers! Don't get me started on the radio stations advertising this farce of a wedding, Sam!” Hadrian's shouts rightfully pissed off at how far the gold-digging whore’s lies have been allowed to spread. 

“Does anyone actually believe that bitch, though?” Sam asks, deciding he's been quiet for far too long if the challenging look Hadrian is sending him is any indication. “You’ve mentioned a school whore named Weaselette or Ginevra Weasley in passing for years. She's known as the Gryffindor whore all throughout the school and even by some adults. The girl has been caught half-dressed in several classrooms, closets, and even in the hallways for a reason. Surely people are able to see this for what it is.” 

“No. I wish… but no. The whole damned country has lost their goddammed minds.” Hadrian seeths. “Everyone and their mother is gossiping non-stop about the wedding. I’m being stopped for details on the street and in the store!” Hadrian nearly sobs in distress. “Hell, Sam!” Hadrian cries. “I’m receiving; wedding gifts, baby name ideas, and even well wishes in the mail! I’m not even marrying the bint!” Hadrian yells before just standing in front of Sam and panting out of breath. It seems he's finally finished ranting and raving. This is only the latest bizarre and worrying situation that's happened to Hadrian on English soil. Thankfully it seems to have been the final straw.

“I don't know but at this point, I really would look into just leaving the country. You’ve died and come back for those lazy selfish bastards.” Sam snarls enraged. “This is clearly a poorly thought out ploy for your fame, your nobility, and your family's cash. Once your lawyers and the courts have proven that second-rate whore is lying, her entire lying family and even that overstepping and manipulative old Hogwarts Principal will lose any half-decent reputation they've got. We both know she's lying. Hell, you've already said your bank, lawyers, doctors, healers, friends, and even countless others know she's lying. The gold-digging bitch has only managed to fool the clueless idiot's thanks to all the publicity she's paying for. She'll be lucky everyone involved can make it out of the court case headed their way with a better sentence than prison or slave status.” Sam explains. He's trying to reassure Hadrian by reaffirming what they both already know will happen.

They’re both still pissed off over having died in some bullshit magical civil-war. Hadrian mastered Death and they came back to life but it never should’ve come to that, to begin with. The fact that some second rate whore has now almost successfully passed herself off as Hadrian's fucking soulmate is pissing them both off. Hadrian's the one stuck living it but Sam is his actual soulmate so he's going to be dragged along for the ride. Thankfully the bitch and her lying family have only managed to convince some school principal and the British wizarding press. Everyone knows reporters will do almost anything for a new news story. The situation would be so much worse if this Ginevra Weasley had some sort of forged proof. Soulmates have joint rights to any money, business, and properties after all.

“If I were you, I’d just tell ‘em all to fuck off.” Sam tacks on with a sly smile hoping to cheer Hadrian up. “You should just come over to the US. We could finally meet up for real.”

“Maybe,” Hadrian says plopping down beside him on the couch once he's finished calming down from pacing the room and raging. “I know you want us to meet in real life, Sam. But until your Dad’s out of the picture I just can't. I can't put myself into another situation like the Durselys, Sam. I won't.” Hadrian says looking to him with bright emerald eyes pleading and begging with him to understand. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I get it.” Sam says with a shrug. “I don't want to stay with my dad either but well… until recently it’s not like I had much of a choice,” Sam explains while brushing his hair out of his face and wrapping an arm around Hadrian. “Uncle Bobby isn't blood-related for all he can see our marks. He could only do so much with the legal rights he was given.”

“You could leave. We’re both adults now. We could both just run away.” Hadrian says resting his head on Sam’s shoulder. “Leave our lives and family duties behind us. We could meet up somewhere and finally, start a life together.”

“We could stay with Uncle Bobby until we’ve got a solid plan.” Sam agrees while giving a bit of reality to their dream of escaping their currently shitty lives. It's actually a good plan now that Sam actually thinks about it. “Given you're a Duke an’ all and everything that's happened I’m sure even the Queen and the President would be willing to work out some sort of deal for dual citizenship between our two countries. You might even get some sort of payoff or compensation as Duke an’ all. With all the shit you've been through in that isolated and backward magical community over in Britain you deserve it.”

“She nearly got away with all of this, Sam! If it weren't for my lawyers, doctors, and the bank having been made aware otherwise she could have claimed rights by soulmark!” Hadrian rages before yawning tiredly. They're both clearly beginning to wake up in the real world. They don't have long left together then. They'll have to finish their escape plans tomorrow night. “I want a dog. A big one. I want a big dog and I want a big garden.” Hadrian tacks on before yawning again. 

“A dog sounds nice. I’ve always wanted a dog.” Sam agrees now equally tired. “I’d like to go to a college somewhere,” Sam says wistfully. “One with dual magic and muggle courses. We could meet up at some college like Stanford or something.”

“Humm,” Hadrian says with a tired yawn. “A University, in America.” he sighs out wistfully. “Sounds good. Can't wait to see you in real life.” Hadrian sighs out before fading from view. 

Sam closes his eyes and yawns as he begins to wake up from his nightly soulmate dream. When he opens his eyes again he's in a cheap motel bed in Ohio. His Dad just got back from some local hunt and is yelling at Dean. He’s angry over a feral werewolf having managed to escape tonight's hunt. Acting on autopilot Sam offers to go along the next night. If it's just to keep his Dad and Dean out of trouble they don't need to know. The next day, Sam learns the so-called feral werewolf was just a teen who was separated from his pack while on vacation. Dean had bought the teen a meal, a map, and a greyhound ticket so he could escape. The kid has hopefully gotten a few cities away by now. 

That night, their Dad is pissed at having lost the werewolf’s trail. Dad comes back from the local bar and takes it out on them both. Within minutes Dean is on the ground disoriented and bleeding. Sam jumps in front of a fist holding a broken beer bottle flying toward Dean. Dad rages. Both Winchester brothers simultaneously realize how easily they could have just died and their Dad wouldn't have cared. Dean and Sam work to knock John Winchester out then they make a run for it. Sam jumps into his 1972’s Blue Chevy Pickup. Dean jumps into his 1967 Black Chevy Impala. They floor it, racing down the highways like bats out of hell. At the border of Missouri and Kansas, they finally stop at a diner to make a solid plan and to actually eat.

Dean makes Sam promise to leave for college, Sam agrees. Dean gives Sam a new prepaid phone, a Stanford University acceptance letter and scholarship plan, a new credit card, 50 dollars in straight cash, and the keys to a California apartment. Dean plans to take Baby, his impala, to their Uncle Bobby’s. They plan to cover for Sam and stall Dad’s questions as long as they can. They don't expect the ruse to last more than a few months but they’ll cover his trail for as long as they can. Three days later Sam's been driving his truck for over 34 hours. He's headed toward Palo Alto, California, and a new start. Hopefully, Hadrian will forgive him for missing four days without sleep. That's four nights of Sam missing their nightly shared Soulmate-Dreams.

* * *

####  **Date:** August 12, 2000 **\-- Location:** USA, California, Palo Alto, **  
** **POV:** Duke Hadrian Regulus Jameson Potter-Black **  
****Gender:** Male **\-- Age:** 18 **\-- Species:** Half-Blood Wizard

It was bad enough finding out he was not only a nationwide celebrity but also the heir to British nobility at 11-years-old. From then on Hadrian was not only more studious he was also carefully observant of everyone around him. Despite his paranoia, at only 14-years-old he was unwillingly entered into a tournament that had previously been canceled due to its ridiculously high death count. Finally at 17-years-old Hadrian was nearly forced to honor an illegal marriage contract written by his own school Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Last Hadrian checked every paper and gossip rag in magical Britain is still printing articles and photos gushing on about the upcoming wedding. The senile old Headmaster and the rest of Magical Britain actually expect Hadrian to marry The Gryffindor Whore, Ginevra Weasley. 

The upcoming wedding announcements first made the paper the day Hadrian applied for dual citizenship with America. Hadrian Potter-Black had finally had enough. It was clearly time to just pack up and leave the obviously backward magical society in Britain behind. Unfortunately, as previously mentioned, Hadrian is British nobility. Specifically, he's a Duke of Britain and therefore a peer of the realm of Great Britain. He has a civil responsibility to his Queen and his Country. Thankfully Hadrian can have proxies act in his stead so long as he maintains regular contact with said proxies and an unbiased third party. The Queen of England herself was even willing to push for Hadrian’s dual citizenship with America. Their Majesties were disappointed and enraged at the magicals of Britain for their treatment of a Duke of their own realm.

Once they were made aware of everything that happened, England’s King and Queen got into contact with the American magical and muggle presidents. America’s presidents were both personally tasked with ensuring Hadrian was up-to-date with every advancement in both the muggle and magical worlds. Everyone’s worry wasn't exactly unfounded. The magical Brits still use quills and ink when the rest of the magical communities already have laptops and mobile phones. Magical Britain is still stuck in the 17th century while everyone else is living in the 21st century. For Merlin’s sake! Britain still has segregated cities and schools for different magical species! Thankfully, Hadrian is far more aware of the outside world than most people raised in Britain's isolated and backward magical community. 

Hadrian had gone straight back to Diagon alley and the goblin run bank after his first year at Hogwarts. Even at 11-years-old Hadrian could tell Hogwarts’s education standards were seriously lacking. The history course was a joke and there weren't even any maths, English or science courses! Seeing their bank’s richest client so worried for his education he was directed to The Goblin King. The Goblin King personally signed Hadrian up for an owl order homeschooling program. The classes provided a thorough education in the magical and the muggle worlds. Were it not for the kind and eccentric Goblin King, Hadrian likely wouldn't be where he is today. He's even managed to get as far as University. America’s Stanford University to be exact. 

Stanford University is a fresh start. So far it's been a good start. The only thing he hates about California is the stifling heat. His black band T-shirt was soaked through with sweat before he made it inside the car dealership from his taxi. Granted he was trying to pull four suitcases behind him at the time. Still, his general conclusion is that California is absurdly hot and humid. Aside from the stifling heat, California is amazing! Everything is all so fresh, new, and exciting! He can almost taste the possibilities floating in the air! Despite the burning heat, or perhaps because of it, Hadrian has made plans to visit the local beaches over spring and winter break. 

Other than timid holiday plans Hadrian’s put off making more than making a strict sleep, eat and study schedule for now. From what Hadrian understands university life involves far more homework, studying, and classwork than Hogwarts ever did. Plus he has signed up for two majors; Computer Science and Criminal Justice in addition to taking on a minor in Psychology. Despite his six years attending Britain's iconic backward magic school, Hadrian Potter-Black is still hooked on; computer coding, the human mind, and fighting for justice. He’s working toward degrees that will get him a job working for The Magical Congress of the United States of America better known simply as MACUSA. For now, he's going to enjoy muggle and University life.

Hadrian was worried about finding housing overseas until he learned the Potter and Black families have more than a few properties and business abroad. His family names are well-known thanks to years of well-placed investments. All that was left was choosing a muggle house or a flat close to Stanford University. Unfortunately, most of his houses and flats were either being rented out or currently undergoing renovations. Unsurprising given that most of his family lived in magical England before all dying off in the war. It’s been years since anyone on either side of his family has even stepped foot on American soil. It's completely understandable that most of his American properties needed updating or are being rented out to keep them intact.

After spending hours searching through his properties in California, Hadrian finally struck metaphorical gold. Blackwood Hills Apartments; a series of luxury flats built in California during the Art-Deco era. Blackwood Hills Apartments are, as expected, owned by the Black family and located on a hill near a popular local park with some woods. Surprisingly, given the history and reputation of the Black family, the complex is located in the muggle city of Palo Alto, California. According to his map and his calculations, Palo Alto is just a 10-minute drive from Stanford. The entire building was just renovated and redecorated too! As he's the owner Hadrian even has the entire top floor and penthouse suite exclusively reserved for him. It’s the perfect solution to his housing issue. Only… Hadrian doesn't want to stick out or become a lonely old bat. 

So, Hadrian began searching for other new Stanford students to share his six-bedroom, seven-bath penthouse suite with. He put in his ad ‘Searching for Roommates’ through his family’s own realtor company ‘Blanc & Noir Housing & Hostels’. As always, his people worked fast to get things done but left no room for loopholes. They scored him, four new roommates! Four roommates within less than 24 hours! Just in time too. Classes at Stanford begin in a month and they each need time to arrive and settle in. That's not even mentioning meeting and getting to know each other. Hopefully, they'll all get along. 


	3. Arrival Day

#  **Chapter Three. Arrival Day**

* * *

####  **Date:** August 13, 2000 **\-- Location:** USA, Arizona, Flagstaff, **  
****POV:** Jessica ‘Jess’ Marie Moore **  
****Gender** : Female **\-- Age:** 17 **\-- Species:** Half-Blood Witch

“I’ll be fine, Daddy,” Jessica says while giving her Dad one last hug. “You made sure to do a full background check on my new roommates after Ben here was stupid enough to rent Jo, Ash, and me a place in Califonia for only a flat thousand bucks a month.”

“You can't blame me for worryin’’ ‘bout my little girl,” Dad says pulling her in for another fierce hug. 

“You sure those two boys won't hurt Jo and Jess, Dad?” Ben asks again.

“You sure you have a right to be so worried about me and my girl, little bro?” Jessica asks her twin brother while pulling him into a surprise headlock. 

“I woulda been more careful ' ‘bout the price if I wasn't renting from Blanc & Noir! They've never failed anyone in the past, Jess. Ya know that! Dad, tell her!” Ben yells while trying to escape Jessica’s grip only to be wrestled and pinned to the ground.

“Blanc & Noir Housing is one of the best there is. An’ they've never failed us or anyone we know in the past.” Dad says watching the scene of his only son struggling to escape his only daughter’s grasp with a proud smile. “Ellen Harvelle can say what she wants but I still reckon the price was only so low ‘cus it was their boss and he has free rent cuz he owns the place. The kid’s likely just lookin for a coupla new friends. You're sure to help that boy Jess. From everything, we were all able to dig up the boy maybe some fancy English noble but he's had a hard life. That backwater magic community they have over there in Britain have put that poor boy through the wringer.” Dad says clearly fretting for her new roommate and landlord.

“What happened to him?” Jess asks now worried. 

“They haven't left him alone since he showed up to Britain's only magic school at eleven.” Ben seeths giving up the fight so he can talk with his hands. “The guy is lucky to be alive. He was bitten by a fucking basilisk at 12 and forced to compete in some death tournament at only 14.” Ben says shaking his head from where Jess has him pinned to the ground. “They're over there now advertising that he has some big fancy wedding coming up in no less than two months. He wouldn't be over here in the US and going to one of our best colleges if that were even a bit true.”

“I’ll look out for my new roomies,” Jess assures her Dad and twin brother now also worried for the poor guy she's renting from. “Jo, Ash, and I already have personal permission from both our magical and muggle governments and the local hunters association to kill anyone stupid enough to mess with us or our new roommates,” Jess says happily before helping her brother up with a grin. “I’m just so excited! Jo, Ash, and I can all finally head off to college! We even get to room with two other wizards who know about hunting.”

“Are we sure this Sam Winchester-Cambell is a wizard or even has magic?” Ben asks, still worried about the younger Winchester, “We know the Potters and Blacks have been hunters and wizards for generations but John Winchester is a racist bigot who can't do more than kill people while claiming to be savin’ innocent lives. He’s probably raised his two boys the same way.”

“This Sam Winchester-Campbell is probably just hiding his magic to keep safe from his nut job Dad,” Jess argues right back in defense of her new mystery roommate. “Everyone knows something ain't right about John Winchester. And it ain't just his lack of magic ‘neither. Both the Winchester and the Campbell families are hunters and wizards through an’ through. Besides, that roommate ad was put through exclusively to Blanc & Noir’s magical clients. Everyone knows they do a full background check before even considering somebody as a client. They probably were even more thorough with it bein’ their own boss.”

“You're sister’s right Benjamin.” Dad agrees. “Now, come’re and give us one last hug ‘fore we have to leave ya to take care of that serial killer ghoul down in Montgomery.”

“I’ll be fine Daddy,” Jess says into the hug. “Ash and the Harvelle's are meeting up with me in an hour and we’re all driving the rest of the way together. Jo’s my soulmate. Ash may as well be her big brother for all that he sticks up for her and keeps us both safe. She and Ash won't let anything happen to me. We protect our own. You know that.”

“You can't blame your old man for worryin’’ ‘bout his baby girl,” Dad says pulling her in for another fierce hug. 

* * *

####  **Date:** August 14, 2000 **\-- Location:** USA, Arizona, Flagstaff, **  
****POV:** Ashton ‘Ash’ Elliott Evans **  
** **Gender** : Male **\-- Age:** 18 **\-- Species:** Half-Blood Wizard

“Moving van #1 to Truck #1. Which turn is it now, Ash?” Mrs. Ellen Harvelle asks over her walkie talkie.

“Uh, yeah,” Ash says looking out the window of Jo’s new Chevy Silverado watching as they pass Jess, Ben, and Mr. Roger Moore. The small family are all hugging goodbye. “Truck #1 to Moving van #1. See that roundabout coming up? We’re all gonna need to just make one large U-turn. We’ve just passed the rest of our caravan. I just saw the Moore’s. They're all pulled over at the last rest stop and hugging goodbye. Over.” Ash says into his own walkie talkie.

“Moving van #1 to Truck #1. Think one of them broke down, Ash? Over.” Mr. Bill Harvelle asks over his own walkie talkie as they make a U-turn on the next roundabout. Ash’s never seen so many of the damn annoying and inconvenient things. They've passed through at least five roundabouts since entering the desert state. Thankfully they finally have a use for a roundabout.

“Hey, Jo. Explain to your parents that we’re likely just dealing with some kind of work-related emergency. I need to see if this is enough of a set back for us to stop for another night and where we can afford to stay.” Ash says, shoving the walkie talkie at Jo’s chest while he adjusts his cap and the maps in his lap. Ash is already working on the mental calculations of how far back this will set them before he pulls his pen out from behind his ear.

“Truck #1 to Moving van #1,” Jo says into the walkie talkie sparing Ash an annoyed glare. “We don't think they broke down. Ash thinks the Moore’s have both just been called back to work early. Given how long we’ve all planned and prepared for this move and the trip itself I’m in agreement for once. Over.” Jo says putting down the walkie-talkie while they pull into the rest stop slash hiking trail and park.

“Moving van #1 to Truck #1. We hear you loud and clear and your Mom and I agree. Over.” Mr. Bill Harvelle says to his daughter over his own walkie talkie.

Ash slides his pen back behind his ear with a sigh. “We’re going to need to make a stop at a campsite or a parking lot and stay overnight. It's another 11 hours to Palo Alto at best. We still need to schedule in a time to stop to rest our legs and eat some local grub. I vote we all stay the night in the Grand Canyon!” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Jo agrees as she parks her new White Chevy Silverado. “We should at least get to do something exciting. So far it's been all work and no play for the last six an’ half months.” Jo says annoyed as they hop out into the stifling Arizona heat.

“You gotta balance that shit out,” Ash says nodding in agreement. “Think California will be this hot,” he asks worried before adjusting his cut-off AC/DC band-T and running a hand through his mullet. He's already dripping sweat and they've hardly gotten out of the truck.

“I hear it's worse with the ocean so close by,” Jo says with a grin as she wraps her jacket around her waist and pulls her loose long blond hair into a quick ponytail. 

“Worse than a fucking desert?!” Ash demands aghast before running after his sister in all but blood and wondering why he didn't just go to MIT. At least until he remembers that California has beaches, movie sets, and rock stars.

* * *

####  **Date:** August 14, 2000 **\-- Location:** USA, California, Palo Alto, Blackwood Hills Apartments, Penthouse Suite, **  
** **POV:** Narrator

Hadrian arrived at the flat first. With every room in the penthouse being a master he chose the largest. It’s painted in golden tans with a blueish-grey ceiling. There's even a chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. The floor is all dark oak hardwood with bright white fur rugs. His window takes up an entire wall and faces the local park. Part of the ocean can be seen over the horizon from this height too. There's a massive canopy bed made of dark oak wood. The bed’s canopy has white, blue, and tan curtains. The wall by the door is made up of dark oak floor to ceiling bookshelves. There's a small sitting area with two chairs, a couch, and a daybed all made in soft white upholstery. The ensuite bath has a large walk-in shower, a huge bathtub, a double sink, and a massive walk-in closet. 

Hadrian will likely never fill the whole bedroom much less the huge walk-in closet. At least he really hopes he doesn't. The bedroom and the closet are both huge! Honestly, he's never seen a place that looks so fancy! Hopefully, no one is worried about the low rent of just one thousand a month. He just wanted roommates and he really wasn't expecting all of this! To be honest even he would be worried. This flat looks like it belong to a rock star! Who even uses fur rugs? The things are a bitch to clean! Hadrian manages to finish unpacking his four suitcases, all six bags of his groceries, and new home necessities rather quickly. All that's left to do is wait for his four new roommates to arrive. 

He spends the day stress cleaning with the supplies left behind by whoever renovated the place. There are three huge bottles of bleach, a spray bottle of Windex, something called Lysol, and even a vacuum, a broom, a bucket of clean rags, and a mop that were all forgotten in the kitchen closet. Thank God. He never even thought to buy any cleaning supplies aside from bathroom soaps, body wash, shampoo, dish soap, and laundry detergent. By the time night falls Hadrian's gotten the entire place even more spotless than it was before. Not knowing what his new roommates will like or even if they'll be hungry he orders a pizza for dinner. 

The anticipation and excitement of his new start are intoxicating. Hadrian hasn't felt this excited about anything since he was preparing for his first year attending Hogwarts. God knows what a circus attending Hogwarts turned his life into. Hopefully attending Stanford University will prove to be a far better choice than attending Hogwarts ever was. Britain's backward magic society can jump off a cliff for all Hadrian cares. Hadrian spends the rest of the night waiting. He listens to his new iPod and finishes reading Eragon. After finishing his novel he preorders the next book online and browses Youtube for funny videos. He goes to sleep disappointed when no one arrives before midnight. 

Hadrian spends the next morning out on the massive shared balcony, watching the sunrise, munching on dry cereal, and wondering why he didn't bring any spoons or bowls. Hadrian’s sweeping the balcony and listening to ‘Queen’s Greatest Hits’ on the living room’s iPod dock when three of his new college roommates arrive. The two pretty blondes are hidden behind arms laden with shopping bags and cardboard boxes. He quickly rushes to help both girls with their boxes as one box makes to topple over into another stack. The handsome blond rockstar looking guy with them is hidden behind yet another stack of boxes and dragging four more suitcases. 

Hadrian quickly takes the suitcases before he can trip and drop everything. Hopefully one of these boxes has bowls and spoons. They still need to go and buy new cleaning supplies! The two parents with them are carrying even more boxes and shopping bags. They seem to be doing okay so Hadrian leads everyone into the living room. Everyone in the group seems to know each other leaving Hadrian as the odd man out. Hopefully, this isn't another situation like what nearly happened with the Weasley family with the train his first year. Hadrian had the Weasley twins, Neville and Draco who all warned him back then. Now he's alone in a new country. Brushing the depressing memories aside he begins to nervously ramble. 

* * *

####  **Date:** August 14, 2000 **\-- Location:** USA, California, Palo Alto, Blackwood Hills Apartments, Penthouse Suite, **  
** **POV:** Ashton ‘Ash’ Elliott Evans **  
** **Gender** : Male **\-- Age:** 18 **\-- Species:** Half-Blood Wizard

Ash whistles in shock and awe as they enter the place. He looks around as the brit takes his luggage and both Jo and Jess’s boxes. The other guy looks like a swimmer but he's strong as any hunter Ash has ever met. Must be rich as hell too. Ash’s never seen a place so fancy. Hell, the kitchen counters look and sound like real white quartz and there's two chandeliers just in the kitchen alone! The place is done mostly in blacks and whites but the walls are painted in soft ocean blues with little golden tan stenciling. Ash is no Martha Stewart but this room is like a designer's dream kitchen. Hopefully, the place is only being renovated. They can't afford anything too nice on their tight budget. 

“Well shit. How the hell are we paying for this place, Jess?” Jo whispers to her soulmate, Jess, as they're led into the massive living room. 

If the kitchen was nice the living room is fucking amazing. There's a big wraparound black leather couch, a huge flat screen with a DVD player and game system, an iPod dock playing Queen, and even a record player. Hell, there's arched ceilings about five extra feet into the air with wooden beams! That's even not touching on the massive patio deck overlooking a park! Ash can even make out a grill and a jacuzzi behind the floor to ceiling sliding glass door and floor to ceiling windows. This place must be worth a fortune! The furniture looks like it belongs in a movie star’s home! Who even actually has potted palm trees and white fur rugs? Just what kinda mess have they landed themselves in?

“Right. I just need to put away this mess and uh we can begin introductions, yeah?” the guy says quickly turning his iPod playing Queen off before rushing off with two empty water bottles and a box of captain crunch. 

“Place looks like a Tv set,” Ash whispers in worry once he's gone. “How much are we paying, Jess? We gave your brother a strict budget!” he hisses out.

“Ben claims we’re only paying a thousand a month. A thousand each that's what he said.” Jess whispers right back. She's clearly worried judging by how she's fingering her dagger under the hem of her shirt and twirling her hair near where her gun is hidden in her bra.

“Thousand bucks a month my ass,” Jo whispers in response while making sure her dagger, gun, and wand are all at the ready. 

“I’m seriously doubting Ben’s intelligence and computer skills right now,” Ash whispers in agreement double checking he has his guns, knives, daggers, and wand at the ready. “If he didn’t lose us all our entire life savings we’ve landed in a glaringly obvious trap.”

“Either that or the guy’s just seriously underestimating how much this place is worth,” Jess adds looking around in awe. “My Dad said he’s a rich British noble. He’s something called a Duke? Maybe he's just not used to living muggle or he’s just not aware of how much all this is really worth. The magical Brits are an isolated bunch still living in the dark ages. Maybe he's still in the dark?”

“Let’s just hear him out before we jump to conclusions.” Mr. Bill Harvelle says. He’s looking around warily and keeping his hand on his hip near his gun. 

“Right! So, uh. I’m Hadrian Potter-Black.” The guy says as he comes back in from the kitchen and finds them all awkwardly standing in the massive rockstar living room. Everyone is still grouped near the kitchen and therefore near the exit and the door. “I’m attending Stanford for two majors and two minors. I’m probably going to drop one at some point but I’m going to push myself until I get at least four bachelor's degrees. I’m majoring in Computer Science as well as Criminal Justice and I’m minoring in Psychology and Medicine. I’m your roommate, obviously, but I’m also the landlord. I own this flat and… well… the whole building really. I had no idea this place was so nice though. I only just arrived in America yesterday.” the guy says beginning what already seems like a long and winding ramble. 

Ash pulls Jo and Jess onto the black wraparound leather couch near both the door and the large floor to ceiling window with a patio deck. Right now it's just sounding like the dude is a new American and just as surprised by this fancy-ass apartment as everyone else. If worst comes to worst they can always break a window and jump off the 36 floor’s patio. They all have their new brooms shrunk and on their person. Not to mention their knives, guns, and wands. All registered to be legal, of course. You don't want any legal issues when hunting rogue magicals, or when just saving your damn life. 

“As you can probably tell from hearing my accent, I'm a Brit. My accent’s kinda odd, I know. That's because I grew up in some suburbs near the city of London but I went to a boarding school in Scotland’s countryside. My family’s housing agency ‘’Blanc & Noir’ told me your all wizards and hunters? So, uh, you've probably heard of Hogwarts then, right.” At everyone's hesitant nods and words of general confused agreement, Hadrian continues with his long and winding ramble. “Right, well the magicals are really backward over in Britain. I’m sure you've all heard about their biased school sorting and the houses that practically divide all the wizards in their country. It’s all just a bullshit reason for everyone to excuse bullying and racism. I was in Slytherin but I could’ve made it into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw if I wanted to.”

“Anyway as for why I’m over here in America it's all that damned Hogwarts Headmaster’s fault. I own the castle and its grounds but he's supposed to make sure it's safe for kids. It’s not even safe for a full-grown adult, much less little kids. Starting from my first year there, I’ve been forced to save that school from; a bloody century-old Basilisk, a god-damed troll, a possessed teacher, a fucking possessed diary that was trying to possess an eleven-year-old girl, and I was even forced to compete in a death tournament where I had to face a fucking nesting mother dragon. That was all by the time I was 14. Two months ago I was called up to the Headmaster’s office. I learned the bastard had written and signed an illegal marriage contract between me and the Gryffindor Whore.” Hadrian spits out clearly pissed off and enraged before quickly backtracking at the sound of everyone's shocked gasps and looks of outrage. “I decided to get the hell outta dodge, as my soulmate, Sam, would say. I came over here to America for a fresh start.”

‘ _ This dude has obviously been through hell and decided he's had enough. Jesus. Who even signs an honest to God marriage contract nowadays! _ ’ Ash thinks to himself enraged on the other guy's behalf. ‘ _ Course this still could be a trap. Then again it's beginning to sound like Jess was right. Dude probably doesn't realize just how much he's worth. The Guy just made a run for it and followed the age-old tradition of coming over to America. _ ’

“So you're here basically trying to get away from that clusterfuck in Britain and you came over here to the U.S. for a fresh start?” Mrs. Ellen Harvelle asks. She's clearly weighing Hadrian’s words. 

“Land of the free and home of the brave. Most people forget you gotta be brave enough to look and work for that freedom.” Mr. Bill Harvelle reminds his wife. “Lots of people have done the same. It’s what our country was founded on. We’re all immigrants from other countries. Well most of us anyway.”

“My stories kinda cliche, I know,” Hadrian says with an honest but sad laugh. “Um, I’m also kinda hoping to arrange a place to meet up with Sam. That’s my soulmate. He's an American wizard and a hunter. I’m here hoping to get a job as a hunter too.” Hadrian says, running a hand through his tasteful mess of jet-black curls. “Sorry. I’m not really this much of a mess most of the time.” Hadrian continues to apologize. “This was all very last minute for me. I’m actually surprised I got roommates so fast! Sam and I only agreed to both attend Stanford four days ago! He hasn't slept since so I don't even know if he's still actually coming or not.” the poor guy says clearly worried. 

‘ _ Well, that partly explains why the place was so cheap. _ ’ Ash thinks to himself while slowly relaxing back into the leather couch. ‘ _ Guy was only looking within a set criterion and since he owns the place it's not like he needs the money for his own rent. We should still watch our backs just in case. _ ’ 

“Um. So, I uh, I hope we can all get along.” Hadrian continues to ramble. “I’m only looking for a few roommates to share the place with. It's a huge place as you can probably already tell. Uh… I hope we can all get along and maybe be friends too.” Hadrian slowly trails off clearly wondering what he's forgotten. “Oh, right, your rooms!” He shouts realizing he's completely forgotten to tell them where they're all sleeping. “Feel free to go on and choose your own bedroom. There's six altogether. Mine’s the one at the end of the hall. From what I’ve seen they're all really nice and massive master bedrooms. They all have beds, closets and couches but they still need bed sheets, towels, soaps, and whatnot.” The dude says as though it's a totally normal thing to have more than one master bedroom or a bedroom big enough to fit a fucking couch. 

“Other than that they're all fully furnished,” Hadrian says before pausing to take in a breath only to continue his long-winded explanations. “Your room is your own space and short of ripping out the sinks and blowing out a wall I really don't care what you do. I’ll even help you hire some painters if you don't like the colors. The place was just renovated though so everything else should be fine. Um… so does anyone have any questions? Oh, I haven't even asked for your names! I didn't snoop for once. I know my companies all usually do a very thorough background check so I don't actually know who any of you are.” Hadrian rushes out now clearly embarrassed. “Sorry. First I forgot to tell you guys about your rooms and now I’ve forgotten to ask for everyone's names,” he says as a bright red blush covers his pale porcelain skin. 

Ash shares a surprising look with everyone. Soon enough it’s clear they're all going to watch their backs. For now, though they're each fine with trusting the Rich British dude. 

_ ‘It's obvious this dude is clueless as to just how rich he actually is. Guy seems nice enough. He’s probably been kept in the dark about his actual net worth or he's just that oblivious. Probably a combination of the two from what we’ve seen so far. Dude’s lucky we won't be taking any real advantage of that kind of ignorance. God, we’re all gonna need to help teach him about this stuff and soon. Poor guy will be easy pickings for any gold-digging vultures otherwise. _ ’

“Right, well, I’m Jessica Moore. You can call me Jess.” Jess says beginning the slow and awkward process of introductions for everyone. “Like everyone here, I’m going to Stanford. I’m majoring in Criminal Justice and Psychology with a minor in Nursing and Medicine. Like you, and everyone else really, I’ll probably drop one or two courses at some point.” Jess says with a shy self-conscious shrug before straightening her back. “Right now though I really do want to try and juggle four courses. This is my amazing and beautiful soulmate, the lovely Joanna Harvelle.” Jess says with a teasing grin only to get punched, hard, by Jo Harvelle.

“Don't listen to her,” Jo growls. “My name’s Jo Harvelle. I ain't gone by Joanna since my mom and Dad had me in pigtails with bows and pink dresses with frills. You call me Joanna and I’ll show you how I made my high school’s all-boys wrestling and boxing teams.” Jo Harvelle growls out annoyed and mock angry. “Course, since we’re all roommates you can just call me Jo.” Jo says smiling happily. “We’re probably even taking similar courses. Hell, we’ll likely even work together at some point. After all, we’re all attending Stanford studying to be FBI agents with America’s Magical Government and the local Magical Hunters.” Jo says proudly with a matching proud smile.

“I’m taking two majors,” Jo continues. “Criminal Justice and Law and then I have two minors in Psychology and Computer Science. I’m aiming to at least get a doctorate in both Criminal Justice and Law and have a Computer Science bachelor's Degree as my bragging right but Ash here will likely always be a better hacker than me.” Jo says while throwing her right arm around Ash. “This is my mom and Dad,” Jo says gesturing to her parents with her left arm. “Mom’s Ellen Harvelle and Dad just goes by Bill Harvelle. They're both hunters and work for the local magical government here in the States. They're also the owners of the only certified hunter hangout in the states, Harvelle’s roadhouse. That's it for me. Ash, it’s your turn.” Jo says with a wide and pleased smile. 

“Right, well I’m last I guess. I’m Ashton Evans but I hate my stupid name so I just go by Ash. I don't know what my parents were thinking when they named me and they're both dead so I can't really ask.” Ash says with an easy smile. “Like everyone else here, I've made the dumb decision to take two majors and two minors. I’ve got Criminal Justice and Computer Science as my majors right now and Psychology and Law as my minors. I might switch those around at some point. I'm still not too sure about the Criminal Justice or Law degrees. Uh, what else. Oh!” Ash says sitting up straighter. “I’m gonna need a strong internet connection for my job and my classes. I’ll even pitch in on the bill. What's the internet connection and speed?” he asks, beginning to worry about his poor handmade laptop and handmade computers all being stuck struggling to survive on a slow dial-up connection.

* * *

####  **Date:** August 14, 2000 **\-- Location:** USA, California, Palo Alto, Blackwood Hills Apartments, Penthouse Suite, **  
** **POV:** Narrator

As soulmates, Jess and Jo decide to share a room and take the only room without a window facing the local park. They have one window with a seat built into it and a glass door that leads to a balcony patio. They’ll have a good view of the sun setting over the city at night plus their window and patio both face the apartment’s pool. Their bedroom is painted in shades of bluish-grey with dark violet diamond stenciling. They love it. Ash decides on the room right next to the girls. It’s painted in bluish-grey with golden diamond stenciling. His room has a corner window and a balcony patio both overlook the pool and the park. Ash finds eight power outlets minutes after entering. He’s ecstatic and immediately drags his two suitcases into the room. 

After everyone chooses their room Ellen reminds them they have even more boxes and bags back outside. Hadrian offers to help everyone carry the two trucks and one moving truck worth of stuff in. Three hours later they finally have all the boxes in the shared living room. The four new college students are slowly unboxing everything and personalizing their new apartment. Meanwhile, Jo’s parents work together to make lunch. Mrs. Ellen Harvelle makes fries, salad, macaroni, and beans while Mr. Bill Harvelle grill’s his famous burgers. Lunch is spent trading jokes and getting to know each other. 

By 6:30, Jess, Jo, and Ash are mostly unpacked and have decorated their new bedrooms. They left the suitcases of clothes and the shopping bags full of school supplies for another day. Jo’s parents hit the road soon after. They don't want to leave the Roadhouse unstaffed and closed for too long. They leave their number on the fridge and make everyone promise to call reminding them they will call non-stop and send out search parties otherwise. Sometime around 8 pm, the four new University students are debating whether to or not to leave unpacking the kitchen for tomorrow. They order a massive Indian takeout feast and agree to unpack the living room and kitchen tomorrow. Not a minute later the gruff hunter who rented the other bedroom calls to assure them his nephew should arrive before nightfall. 

Their fifth roommate apparently decided it was a great idea to drive cross country for three days straight without ever stopping to eat or sleep. Now worried sick, everyone curses the idiot and vows to stay up until the idiot arrives. If this Sammy is not here by morning they’ll all just assume the moron has crashed his truck. Until morning though they’re all going to stay up and wait. The four new friends spend the extra time unpacking the kitchen, because why not at this point. It’s 9:27 and the Indian food is 38 minutes late and probably not even coming when they cave and order a massive Chinese feast from another ad. The brochures and magazines that Ash picked up at a nearby gas station with small menus of local places are proving to be a godsend.

They've given up on either deliveries arriving by 11:00 pm. They’re now slowly unboxing the six storage boxes of non-perishable food Jess brought. They are comparing it with the bread, noodles, milk, butter, eggs, and cereal that Hadrian remembered to buy. By 11:39 pm both delivery services have called them back, apologized, and promised to deliver all their food by no later than 1:00 am free of charge. At 12:03 Jess receives a call from her brother who admits to eating most of the food she bought and packed for college. Everyone listens in to the twin’s conversations with half an ear. They're all equal parts annoyed and amused as they work to unpack another box of second-hand kitchen appliances. How they missed the box when unpacking earlier is anyone's guess since it's very clearly labeled. 

* * *

####  **Date:** August 15th, 2000 **\-- Location:** USA, California, **  
** **POV:** Samuel ‘Sam’ Henry William Winchester-Campbell **Legal Alias(s):** Sam William Winchester **  
****Gender** : Male **\-- Age:** 18 **\-- Species:** Half-Blood Wizard

Sam sighs out in exhausted relief as he finally drives his pickup truck into California. So far his rash escape from his Dad and The Family Business has been, overall, a rounding success. He had first applied for all those colleges and signed up for nearly every college scholarship available just to spite his Dad.  _ Actually choosing to attend _ one of the colleges that accepted him was an admittedly last-minute decision. After 38 hours of driving, he now has a very detailed game plan. If everything goes according to the new plan this will open so many new doors for him. 

College is expensive. Stanford University is much more expensive than most colleges out there. Thankfully he has three different scholarships working together to give him a full ride for the next four years and a really good GPA. Uncle Bobby even wired him some cash to start off on and rented out an apartment for him. He’ll still need to find a job to pay for food, gas, and rent soon though. He refuses to live off his Uncle Bobby’s goodwill for the rest of his life. The man is practically a father to him in every way that counts. He doesn't want to take advantage of that. Uncle Bobby has put up with that enough from Dad with him always treating the man like a boarding house. Hopefully, Sam’s decision to attend college has at least made Uncle Bobby proud. Uncle Bobby is a good man. Sam can't take advantage of his kindness. 

Sam can't wait to tell Hadrian about his decision to attend Stanford. He needs to do it in their shared dreams tonight. He hasn't slept in a little over 53 hours. He just hightailed it away from his Dad and Ohio. Hopefully, Dean will be alright. Dad will just hotwire another car and continue to hunt. Dean’s stuck with the brunt of Dad’s anger. Sam’s worried sick for his brother. Hadrian must be sick with worry too. Between the last hunt and then the three days of driving Sam hasn't slept in four days. Hadrian’s already been stressed and agitated ever since he learned the Hogwarts school principal decided to sign a marriage contract for him with the school’s whore. The overstepping principal even arranged both a wedding and a honeymoon for Hadrian and some slut named Ginevra Weasely! 

Between his fame, his nobility, his powerful magic, and his intelligence Hadrian has grown up with a massive target painted on his back. It’s a wonder Hadrian hasn't had a massive mental breakdown with everything that's happened in his life. Sam would offer Hadrian a safe place to stay if he could. Unfortunately, up till now, he’s not had anywhere other than his Uncle Bobby’s to call home. Hopefully, Sam’s decision to break away from The Family Business will finally convince his soulmate to come to meet him in person. Being around hunters all the time is even more dangerous for people born with their magic. Sam would know, he's a half-blooded wizard himself. Thankfully, Ilvermorny offers homeschooling to their students, and Uncle Bobby is a wizard himself. 

Uncle Bobby has had to cover for Sam and Dean during more than a few cases of accidental magic. Everyone in the know is aware that Sam and Dean will be killed if their Dad should ever find out about their magic. Dad is a hunter through and through. Most hunters work for a magical government and avoid killing innocents. Those that don’t still normally only hunt magicals with at least a body count. Not John Winchester. John Winchester’s motto is; ‘If it ain't human shoot it’. Sam’s lucky he made it to 18. He’s spent every summer of his adolescence crisscrossing the country and hunting with his Dad. The number of times Sam and Dean have had to help people escape while hunting with their Dad is far too high of a count for Sam’s conscience to handle. Thankfully he's gotten away from all that now.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer;  
> Hey everyone, CrystalAzul here! I hope you have enjoyed reading my fanfic, 'Righteous Side'! 😀
> 
> This is just your regular reminder that I am a fanfiction writer. I do not own the rights to anything from a canon storyline in this fanfiction. As you can imagine, I would be insanely rich if I actually did own even a small percentage of the original canon story. I am simply playing in the created universes of those far more famous than myself. So remember, this is not my job and I’m not even making money from this.
> 
> That said, I do own this fanfiction story. This fanfiction is a product of my imagination, my time, my effort, my research, and my creativity. I am using my ideas to twist and braid the existing canon into my preferred version of the story. Just as I have no right to claim canon you have no right to claim my fanfiction story. So, don't copy this story to another site, don't use my ideas without asking me first, and always source any material you reference.


End file.
